


Listen sweetly

by Peixesgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, gam and TZ are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peixesgal/pseuds/Peixesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TavKat fluff for Doctors. It got out of hand. I love it.</p><p>edit: I found a better name for the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Want to Love Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unhealthydoctors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthydoctors/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song kinda sets the mood, I listened to it on repeat while I wrote this, and it inspired the title;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXe5Xj91J4Q

       The keys jingle as I pick out the one for my apartment and fit it into the lock. Twisting the squeaky handle, I step inside the cramped space. as I opened the door I see my roommate sitting on the couch, all five feet of him curled up, knees hugged to his chest, his favorite, big, worn out, old grey sweater pulled over his knees.There is a bag sitting beside the armless couch, filled with a stack of books. This isn’t surprising, Karkat and I share a love of books, and It looked like he stopped by the old second-hand bookstore down the street on his way back from campus. His head is buried in one of these books now, and there is a tea mug steaming on the coffee table. Noticing I was home, he looks up from his book, that usual scowl on his face underneath his bright red eyes and white hair.

       “kettles’ hot Tav.” I nodded in thanks, slipped off my shoes, and padding to the small kitchen in the corner of the main room. I reach into the cupboard, pushing mugs around until I find the biggest mug I can, and pour myself a chamomile tea with a dollop of honey. While that steeps, I walk down the small hallway to my room, and drop off my backpack, and the rest of my school stuff. I grab my laptop and fetch my tea, and go to sit beside my small, generally ill-tempered friend. Karkat hasn't  moved, too absorbed in his book to bother. I sit, crossing my long legs on the couch, and open my laptop to do some homework. We sit like this for a while, silent; comfortable with each other's company. It was often peaceful like this. Karkat always acted like he didn’t like people, but I knew different. He was a caring person, he was just scared of getting hurt. I don’t blame him after what happened with his ex-girlfriend. She had toyed with him for so long he stopped trusting people. It was a miracle when I convinced him to come live with me. I needed the extra cash, and he needed a place closer to campus in the middle of the semester. I smiled gently at the memory of the argument we had. It took me a long time to convince him, and even longer for him to become comfortable living with me. I was glad it worked out, though. I really liked living with Kar. He was prickly on the outside, but as we got to know each other more, he showed me more and more of his personality. He had a love of reading, and cats; which did horrible things to my allergies, but I had pills, and it was nice when one started purring on your lap. He had the wonderful ability to carry on a meaningful conversation, and he was actually pretty funny as well. I had realized about a month ago that I had a crush on him. It was hard not talking to him about it, but I didn’t want him to leave after we finally had a routine; a comfortable flow that we flourished in. I have only told my best friend about it, but I knew I could trust him. Gamzee was a great listener, and he generally had good advice as well.

       I felt Karkat shift beside me, stirring me from my thoughts. He dropped one of his legs so it was streced under the table, and reached for his mint tea. after taking a sip, he sighs, big and peaceful, like for once everything is right. It shocks me a little when he shifts my laptop  so his head can fit in my lap, looking up, his bright eyes fixed on my amber ones.

       “What’s up, Karkat?” I restrain myself, fighting the need to pull my fingers through his soft hair.

       “Tav, is it true?” I felt my face twist, eyebrows bunching together in confusion.

       “...Is what true kar? you’re going to have to be more specific than that.” I smile a bit, and his mouth twitches at the sides, like he is holding in a smile of his own.

      “Gamzee said… Gamzee said that you had feelings for me.” My heart skipped a beat. I could feel my face flushing a deep red, it felt like it was trying to become as hot as the sun. I looked to the side, out the big window that covered most of the wall across from the door. I thought I could trust Gam to keep his mouth closed, but he had to go play the matchmaker.

      “I…. Um… Y-yeah. Yeah I do.” I still couldn't look at him. I felt his head lift off of my lap, and I braced myself for what was I was sure was going to be an announcement of his moving out, but I was surprised when the small boy moved so he was sitting in my lap. I feel a hand on my cheek, a gentle pressure making me turn my head to face him. Still, I don’t meet his eyes.

      “Hey. Look at me, idiot.” after a minute, I drag my eyes upward, once again locking in with his. His head is tilted slightly, and a small smile is dancing on his lips. He is blushing as well, a dust of pink under the freckles that cover his cheeks. Slowly, he brings his head forward, until his forehead is resting on mine. I think I should be nervous, people are usually nervous in these situations right? But all I feel is a profound sense of calm. I smile, a soft sigh escaping my lips. Karkat’s other hand goes to the other side of my face, and he gently tilts my head upwards, bringing our lips together. The kiss is slow, and passionate, his soft lips gliding across mine, and it's heaven. It stretches on into eternity, more than enough room for breath without stopping the kiss. At one point I lift my hands, resting one of them on his hip lightly, the other finally running through his downy soft hairline.  After an age and a half, he gently pulls away, moving his hands so that his arms are around my neck. He huffs, the usual scowl returning to his beautiful features.

      “It’s still your turn to make supper. And it better be something I like.” I chuckle. This is more like the Karkat I know and love.

      “Why don’t we go out tonight. You choose where. My treat.”

      “Like a date?” He smiles again, bigger this time, and his eyes shine in excitement. Its so rare to see his face lit up like that, it makes my heart melt.

      “Like a date.” I nodd in confirmation, and he smiles even wider. Sweeping down to peck my lips quickly (My heart feels like its in freefall) he practically flies off to his room to get ready. I get up, make my way to my own room, and shut the door before doing a little dance. I tip, falling spread eagle onto my bed, and giggle up at the ceiling fan for a good ten minutes before I start to look for something to wear.


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the song for this chapter, please take a listen while you read! 
> 
> http://wearweare.tumblr.com/post/60521161643/nothing-will-ever-top-this-version-of-the-song
> 
> sorry this chapter took so long, the next chapter will be NSFW, so be warned. It should also be out much much faster!! sorry again for the wait!

       The restaurant Karkat picked was dark and cramped, a little hole in the wall a few blocks away from the apartment building. Apparently he came here often, because the waitress knew him by name, and they chatted idly while we waited for a table to open up. When we finally got seated, Karkat barely looked at the menu before he knew what he wanted. I took considerably longer, squinting at the fine lettering in the dark room. As I was looking, I heard a shuffling, and felt a small body press up against me. I look over at Karkat, who has slid across the booth, and was now leaning across me, pointing at my menu.

       “This one is really good, they always cook the steak perfectly. And they have the best seafood pasta here. But no matter what we have to order the dark chocolate mousse for dessert. It’s amazing.” I nodded absently, distracted by how close he was, how his body fit against mine.

       When the waiter finally came to take our orders, I got the steak, while Karkat got the pasta. The waiter looked at us funny as he collected our menus, and Karkat began to scooch away, back to his original position on the other side of the table. Feeling spontaneous, I reached over, and wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him back in securely against me. The waiter shook his head and walked away with our orders and menus. When I looked over, Karkat was giving me a glare; arms crossed, head tilted up, eyebrows scrunched and eyes squinted, a small pout to his lips. It was the cutest thing. I smiled, and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. A blush crawled up both of our faces, but Kar relaxed; though he shifted to sit more comfortably beside me.

       While we waited for our food, we chatted. Kar complained about Gamzee, and I told him about Vriska’s latest plot to prank her roommate and best friend, Terezi. We laugh at the memories of the longstanding prank war between the two, each prank getting more and more elaborate than the next. After a surprisingly short wait, the food came. For awhile, we became distracted by the smell and taste of our respective dishes. As I was starting to doctor my mashed potato, I felt something nudge my foot. Thinking nothing of it I continue, untill I feel a more pressured nudge. Peeking over at Kar, I see him seemingly engrossed in wrapping his pasta around his fork. He has a small smile dancing across his lips, like he is trying to hide a bigger grin. A smile spreads across my own lips, and I stretch my leg out, searching for his foot. When I find it I tap against it, until he moves his foot to rest on top of mine, effectively stopping the tapping. I smile outright at this, and slip my foot out from under his, and place it on top. We proceed to have a fight for dominance with our feet, seeing who can keep their foot on top of the others the longest. By the end of the meal we were giggling like fools, and the whole restaurant was looking at us. The waiter came back to take our dishes away; and asked if we wanted dessert. Smoothly, I ordered the mousse Karkat wanted, along with two specialty iced coffees. As we waited for the final part of our meal, sat in a comfortable silence. I could feel Karkat breath beside me, calmer than I have ever seen him.

       “Hey. You're going to hurt yourself like that.” Gently, Karkat reached over and tugged the fork I was fiddling with out of my hands; and pulled one closer to him. Heat bloomed across my face again as I watch his small hands dance across my larger one, first exploring the palm, then tracing the scars on the back. Pulling up on my wrist, he compared the sizes of our hands. I could feel his hand tremble as he slid it up my palm and slowly lace our fingers together. I look up and into his eyes as I put a small amount of pressure into the link we just made, and I reach over with my far hand, slipping it into his hairline as I move forward, pressing my lips against his. I feel a shudder wrack through his body, and his other hand reaches up to grip my shoulder. Moving my lips against his, I gently rub the back of his neck, and I feel him relax, inch by inch. All the tension in his body, nerves I’m sure he was feeling from this date, and who knows what else just dripping away. His hand slips to my chest, and he begins to respond more actively.

       “Ahem.” We jerk away from each other when the waiter, who was apparently standing at our table gives a polite, but condescending cough as he sets down the mousse and coffees. Karkats face is flaming as he scoots away from me, ending up on the opposite side of the table. I think he hears the small wine that inadvertently forms at the back of my throat, though, because his foot reaches across the space between us and brushes against mine before he turns his attention to the decadent dessert in front of us. We both reach for the spoons at the same time, and I laugh at the cliché bump of hands. It was just like one of karkats rom-coms. I watched as the small man across from me dug into the mousse with gusto, and (if my mind was not playing tricks on me) I even heard him groan when he took the first bite. I was utterly mesmerized, watching his pale lips part to make room for the spoon, piled high with the thick mousse, and occasionally I could see his tongue dart out to lick some remnants of food off the spoon. Vaguely, I remember that there is a word for my sudden obsession for Karkats lips.  Cheiloproclitic or something like that? It doesn't matter because Karkat is talking.

       “What? sorry Karkat, I zoned out there for a second.”  Kar glares at me.

       “I said, get eating you giant shit, or I’m going to eat it all.” I smiled, and picked up the other spoon. Reaching across the table, I dip into the dark brown fluff and drag it across my tongue. Karkat was right; the dessert is thick, but light, and has a phenomenal flavor. I remind myself to ask Karkat how he got such good taste. Soon, we are battling with our spoons for the last bite. I might have let him win. The waiter brings the check, and I pay; and we decide to walk home, instead of taking a quick bus ride. We walk in silence, taking in the city as the daytime rush calms, and the businesses get ready for the nighttime crowd. I feel so calm, I throw back my head and laugh, getting a hard stare from the small man beside me.

       “What the fuck was that about?” Looking over I smile at him, big and wide; and, despite himself it seems, he begins to smile as well.

       “I don’t know. I’m just happy.” He scowls at that,stalking forward a few paces ahead of me. That makes me laugh again, and I speed up, lengthening my stride until I’m behind him, and I lean down so that I am draped across his shoulders, and we are awkwardly walking down the street, my hips jutting out, our pace uneven. However awkward it is, it makes Karkat laugh. His laugh is loud, ringing out in waves of pure joy. I didn’t even know he could laugh like that. My heart pounds in my chest at the sound. Karkat shoves back at my chest with his back, making us stumble.

       “Get off me you fatass! We’re home.” I let a little more of my weight rest on him for a second before doing as he says. I pull the door open and we take an elevator ride to the floor where our room is. Once we are in our room, it gets a little weird. after about a minute of silence, Karkat speaks.

       “Well, I should get to bed. And so should you… Its late.”

       “Yeah. Goodnight Karkat.”

       “Night.”

       We walk to our rooms, and I heave a sigh as I shut my door. Stripping down to my boxers, I drop heavily onto my bed and wriggle around until I am under the blankets. I am about to drift off when I hear a soft knock at the door.

       “Karkat?” I groggily lift myself up on my forearms. The door creaks open, and I see him, shivering, in one of Terezis old shirts (the red and teal striped one). Oh. He’s not shivering. I can hear faint hiccuping coming from his small frame, and I push myself up a little more.

       “Come here.” It feels like my whisper travels miles, and he takes the few small steps forward to my bed. Gently I tug his waist until he is on the bed, and I pull him into a long, tight hug before lifting up on the shirt.

       “Karkat, what she did to you was wrong. I swear to you, I will never hurt you.” I manage to get the shirt off of him with that statement, and I toss it into some dark corner of my room. I look back, see him sitting there, curled in on himself, and my heart bursts. I reach over to the end of my bed, where I had put the shirt I was wearing earlier today, grabbed it and slipped it over his head. Karkat looks back at me, and gave me a weak smile before slipping into the shirt properly.

       “Tavros?”

       “Yeah, Karkat?”

       “Can I stay here tonight?”

       “Sure.” He slips under the covers, and I cautiously curl around him. He shifts back into me and soon I can feel his formerly harsh breathing even out. I smile as I slip into sleep.


End file.
